The 7th Faction
The 7th Faction In the year 2099 Ten factions fight over control of the greatest space station in the worlds history, located in San Diego. The Space station is controlled by a secret government that has no faction. the 1st Faction which has control of Hawaii, Alaska and Canada, they seek to control everything important on Earth. The 2nd faction has control of the east side of America starting with Texas and they fight to defend and maintain their control so they don't have the means to expand. The 3rd faction controls all of Mexico and the North half of South America. The 4th faction controls the south half of South America and has control of the south Atlantic Ocean. The 6th faction has control of Iceland and all of the Arctic Ocean including the every single island in it. They are pirates that want to control all of the oceans of the world. The 7th faction has control of Japan, Russia and all of Australia. They seek to unite the world into an empire so that they can expand throughout the solar system. The 8th faction controls the United Kingdom and everything down to Nigeria. They only seek peace. The 9th faction controls all of China, Korea and India and everything in the India ocean. They have allied themselves with the 7th faction for they seek to leave this planet for a new one. The 10th faction controls everything from Central Africa to Madagascar, They have had a feud with the 6th faction since the end of World War 111 and want to eradicate them from the Oceans. In the United States California and Nevada is neutral ground for the faction leaders to meet up. The big factions like the 1st faction and the 7th faction has bases of operation in California. It's been untouched by war because of the Zdroids that were created by Project Blue Book in the year 2021. No Guns are allowed and no killing is allowed in the 2 states. Anyone who breaks these laws gets tossed into the death-zone where all the homeless live as mercenaries and kill each other for shelter and food. The states that are over run by Homeless and no factions try to govern are: Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, and New Mexico. These lands are dead lands from the bombs and chemical attacks during World War Ill in the year 2029. However Washington and Oregon was saved, with Washington now being controlled by the 1st faction and Oregon being controlled by the 7th faction. Each member of a faction has their number tattooed on their forehead, this was done to destroy the age of spying. This story starts in LA when the 7th faction leaders summon the other factions to announce a campaign to unite all factions and go into space to find other planets to live on because Earth is dying. The 7th faction spoke of a legend called The 5, which was about 5 Zdroids sent into space in the year 2021. It was said that they found another planet by mistake and with the help of some of the inhabitants of that planet found their way back to Earth and created a secret government. This government made sure California and Nevada was safe from war so that they could create a space station so extraordinary that no other space station in history could compare. Every faction leader laughed at them except the 1st faction and the 9th faction for they had always wondered why none of the chemical missiles hit California or Nevada, not even the oceans got hit. The 7th faction met with the 9th and 1st faction after the summit and they began a secret investigation into the space station built in San Diego. To Be continued- This will also be on whatspad for preawareness.